lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Gold Film Reels
holding the gold film canister to the film "The Woman in the Window".]] Gold Film Reels are collectible items in L.A. Noire. There are 50 canisters in Los Angeles, all of them with names of films from the 1940s and '50s. Finding all of them will reward the player with the Hollywoodland achievement/trophy. Films The films reel locations are listed here in no particular order. If you are unsure about which ones you have collected already, have a look at your L.A. Noire Checklist page on the Rockstar Games Social Club website. The checklist shows your progress towards 100% completion. Click the Los Angeles map and select the 'Film Reels' map filter. The reels which you have yet to collect will be shown as black dots, the reels you have collected are the yellow dots. Hovering your mouse over the dots will show the film title and give you a clue as to its hiding place. #Body and Soul - Go to the 7th Street Bridge from the west side of the map. Instead of going on the bridge, go to the right of it. Go across the railroad tracks, you see a small door with a set of stairs in it. Go up the stairs to the top. Follow the right wall on this level until you find the reel. #The Big Heat - At the top of the 'Angels Flight' inclined railway terminus, on the platform near the entrance to the train carriage. Access from the street corner on Olive St. and 3rd. #Double Indemnity - Cross the 7th Street Bridge going east and turn right. On the right is a military base, drive through the barriers and park. Behind the main building are some shooting ranges, the reel is on a table in front of one. #Pickup on South Street - Go to Union Station, enter the door under the sign "Union Station", pass the Ticket booth and find the gift shop on the right. It is on the left side of the gift shop counter. #Detour - Go to the rail yard on the corner of Lawrence St. and Bay St. in southeast Central division. Look for two red train cars near a platform, the reel is between the two cars. #Scarlet Street - Enter Palmetto St. via Alameda St. and turn into the first alley on the right. Look for an alcove on the left between a tan brick building and a raised loading platform with red-brown railings. #House of Bamboo - Enter 1st St. (Eastbound) via Alameda St. and turn into the first alley on the right. Follow the chain link fence and turn right again to cross over a drainage ditch. Look for an open warehouse door. Go inside and climb the catwalks on the left, the reel should be to the right of the top of the stairs. #Strangers on a Train - At the intersection of 2nd and Main St., look for a parking lot. Park and follow the walkway (behind a low wall). Before the entrance to the descending staircase, turn left. #Angels with Dirty Faces - Look for a walled construction site at Spring and 2nd St. On the Spring St. side there's a ladder, climb it and go left into the makeshift room, the reel is on a table. #The Asphalt Jungle - Go to Main St. Terminal. Follow the tracks from the train shelter east as they converge toward a long descending ramp. The reel is on a platform to the left where two sets of tracks merge, just before the ramp. #Touch of Evil - On the roof of The Los Angeles Theater. On the south side of 6th St. between Broadway and Hill, park in a small alley (the same location as the Cop Killer Shot street crime). Climb the drainpipe on the far wall and the ladders. On the rooftop, go to the far left (toward Broadway), the reel is at the end of the roof. #The Maltese Falcon - Starting at the intersection of Grand Avenue and 1st St., go north (parallel to Olive St.) to the next intersection. Turn left and stop at a small empty lot with rusty tin fencing on the right. The reel is in the lot near a stack of plywood. #Leave Her to Heaven - #*'Alternate Directions: '(the directions below were hard to follow) Take Figueroa St. North through the underpass of Flower St. passing two residential streets on the right and continuing through the next major intersection. Take the next right (this street is also the second intersection from where Figueroa St. ends at the top of the map in a curve), go one block east and park. On the southwest corner of this intersection is a abandoned pool the reel is on the grass inside the fence on the right side of the pool complex. Go inside and immediately take a right, another right again after passing the water fountains, and finally another right.' ' #*'Original Directions: '''Follow Alameda St. north until it ends at a T-intersection. Take a left and go straight through three more intersections. Turn left into a neighborhood area down a curving street. Cross at the next intersection and immediately park on the right. Look for a chain link and red brick fence area and enter through a tan building with a green roof; there should be a mostly-empty public pool. Turn right and pass the tables, and turn right again at the fence. At the small fenced area between the tan building and the street, the reel should be near a tree. On the opposite side of the street, from where the reel is behind the fence, there should be three small businesses, Somerset House, Shoe Emporium, and Zaleski. #Key Largo - Starting from the public pool where "Leave Her to Heaven" was found (see above), turn left at the intersection and pass the pool heading west. At the T-intersection, turn left, then turn right at the next intersection and head west. Look for a curving dirt road on the right (watch the mini-map); the entrance is marked by a wooden gateway topped by a cow skull. Follow the dirt road to the abandoned farm house. The reel is on the farm house's porch. Relative to the mini-map fully zoomed out, this curved dirt road is almost directly straight up near the top of the map from where Central Station is. For those who are familiar with the plot, the reel is located at Ira Hogeboom's bunkhouse on the remains of Rancho Rincon. #Mildred Pierce - #*Doing this with the visual output set to black and white makes this much easier. #*'Alternate Directions: Drive your car underneath the Beverly Blvd. bridge, to where Glendale Blvd. turns into 2nd St. Follow the streetcar tracks down and into the tunnel and keep driving, using your headlights to look for a set of tracks merging from the left. The reel is in the sealed tunnel where the third set of tracks comes from. On your mini-map you should be just a little bit over the C in CENTRAL. Using a car instead of running, gives you the extra lights and it's so much quicker. #*'''Original Directions: Use the access passages that lead to the underground streetcar tunnels seen in the Unsuccessful Holdup street crime (turn right onto Flower St. from 5th St., in a shack near a billboard on the right). Once at the tracks, head left. Keep going, look for a third set of tracks merging from the right. The reel is in the sealed tunnel where the third set of tracks comes from. #*'Note:' if you decide to search for the reel on foot, watch out for the periodic streetcars that will pass. #This Gun for Hire - Follow Beverly Boulevard east until it ends just past a bridge and becomes 1st St. At this intersection, turn left. Look for a construction site on the left. In the southwest corner of the site is a small wooden scaffold, climb it to find the reel. #Sweet Smell of Success - Heading west on Beverly Boulevard, turn left onto Union Avenue. At the intersection with 3rd St., turn left, then turn right into an alley (look for a crane). The reel is on the ground under a small tin shelter on the edge of the construction site. #Rififi - Heading west on Beverly Boulevard, turn left onto Union Avenue. At the intersection with 3rd St., turn left. Go through the first intersection, then turn right at the second. Stop at the T-intersection, viewed off to the right, mid-way down this road. Look for a small turquoise house with a white picket fence, the reel is on the front porch. #Murder, My Sweet - Go to the stretch of 8th St. between Beacon Ave. and Burlington Ave. (southwest Central division). Facing westward, look for a narrow alley road on the left (behind a large, light-blue house on the corner of 8th St. and Burlington Ave.). Follow the alley into a covered parking garage. The reel is under the tree in the garage, across from a staircase. #Night and the City - Go to MacArthur Park. The reel is in the yellow-roofed gazebo in the middle of the larger pond, wade to it (the water is only chest-deep). #Where the Sidewalk Ends - The Palladium Theater on Sunset Blvd. between El Centro Ave. and Argyle Ave. The theater's marquee is advertising The Big Sleep and the reel is found just behind the column near the front entrance of the theater. #Brute Force - Head south on Schrader Blvd. from the intersection of Hollywood Blvd. Find a dead-end street that goes West from Schrader Blvd. The reel is on the sidewalk at the end of the street near a football field. #The Woman in the Window - Off Lemongrove and Wilton on the southwest block is a group of white houses with blue trim. The film is in a courtyard, under a tree, and on a picnic table. Directly below the "R" in Lemongrove. #The Big Sleep - In the center of the block bounded by Hollywood Boulevard, Hawthorne Ave. and La Brea Ave. Under a water tower surrounded by tracks. #Sunset Boulevard - South bound on Wilton Pl. turn right on to Melrose Ave. Half way down on the north side is a shop set back with a courtyard. It is under the tree in the courtyard. #The Lady from Shanghai - In the Wilshire District head east along Council St. until it curves south. South of there is a baseball field the film can is located on the pitchers mound. #The Third Man - Still in Wilshire head to the east end of Middlebury St. Follow in round south and park at the junction with Hoover Street. Walk north east from the junction through a small play area. Slightly further north east is a observation point surrounded in white fence with some benches and a tree. The film can is under the tree. #The Letter - On the south side of Selma Ave. between Las Palmas and the street to the east (it has no name), there is a mock-tudor plaza with red brick paving. About halfway down the plaza on the east side (4 doors down) will be some stairs. The film is at the top of these stairs. #Nightmare Alley - On the Northern side the intersection of Ivar Ave. and Franklin Ave. is a large shopping center. The film is on the Northwest corner of this building. Follow the path to the left from the main entrance. #Gilda - Off Homewood Ave. at the start of the DIVISION 6 on the map is a triangular intersection. The film is behind the gas station. #In a Lonely Place - On El Centro Ave south of Santa Monica Blvd. is a mini golf course. The film is at the eighth hole. #Odd Man Out - Off St. Andrews Pl. on the street halfway between Sunset Blvd. and Fernwood Ave. Go down two houses on the right to the pink house. Go behind the pink house, to a dark blue house and look on the porch. #The Night of the Hunter - Take Fountain ave. east until it bends headed south (The furthest street parallel to the right of Western Ave.) At the first street down, from the bend, you'll find The Hillside Motel. The film is by the pool. #The Spiral Staircase - On Santa Monica Blvd. between Wilton Pl. and St. Andrews Pl. across from the "Building a Better California" billboard is a playground. The film is under a tree next to a drinking fountain. #Notorious - Head east along Olympic, across the LA river and turn left when it ends. Make the next left, onto a dirt road. Continue along that road until you reach a large warehouse. Enter the southern opening of the warehouse and look for a makeshift office on the right side of the building. The film is on the floor when you first walk through the office doorway. #Out of the Past - Take Hill south nearly as far as you can. Just before the road ends, there is an empty streetcar terminal on the left. The film is in the middle bay. #The Big Clock - Just north of MacArthur Park, turn from Grand View on to a winding road that leads to Alvarado. About half way up, turn left into the driveway of a white house (#131). The film is on the front porch. #The Killing - #*'Alternate Directions: '(the directions below were not very specific) Take 6th St. west. Turn right onto Commonwealth Ave. and immediately park. Go through the main gate, where the double doors are straight ahead. Go left between the park bench and the light post. Almost immediately to your right will be another park bench. Take the steps just before that bench and go to the end. It will be on the ground. #*'Original Directions: '''At the corner of Hoover and 6th street is a church. In the small courtyard to the left of the front door is the film reel. #Shadow of a Doubt - Enter the airport via the gates on the North side of Beverly Blvd., between Lafayette Park Pl. and Rampart St. North-Northeast of the intersection of two runways is a fenced area with a hangar. Inside the hanger, in front of a plane, is the film canister. #Gun Crazy - Drive east on the continuation of 1st St. all the way past the L.A. River (you should arrive at the north end of what is available on the map, east of the L.A. River). After driving over the bridge follow the rail cart tracks into its turn about (this is the second street light after the bridge). In the turn about there is a water tower next to it is the film canister. #White Heat - Drive on Melrose Ave. heading east, turn left onto Mariposa Ave. and head north. Keep going till you see a burgundy building on the right side with hedges out front. Hop the hedges to discover a green building of the same kind in the back. Climb the set of concrete stairs and turn the corner to find the canister. #The Narrow Margin - In between the streets of Ardmore Ave. and Hobart Blvd., and Santa Monica Blvd. and Lemongrove Ave., there is an intersection without any street names. From the center of that intersection, head north and take your first left into a drive way with a fountain. Follow the driveway to the garage. behind the garage is another fountain with the canister in front of it. #Crossfire - The canister is at the corner of Melrose Ave. and Heliotrope Dr. There is a green cargo trailer parked at a grey building south of a gas station. The canister is next to the trailer. #M - Take Middlebury St. west then turn right onto Vermont Ave. Then take your first left down an unnamed road. From there, turn on the second left. there's a white house with a hedge and a seesaw in the back yard under the seesaw is the canister. #Thieves' Highway - On the corner of Kingsley Dr. and Maplewood Ave., there is a diner. Through the main entrance on the counter is the canister. #The Killers - Along 1st St. between the "W" and the "I" in "WILSHIRE" on the map there is a building site. The canister is in the building on the corner of 1st and the middle of three unnamed streets between Kenmore and Normandie. It is the building directly behind the Elysian Fields sign. #Laura - On the map between Vermont Ave. and Westmoreland Ave., 2nd St. is split up. between the two parts of 2nd St. is an isolated piece of land. There are park benches there. One of the park benches has the film can. #The Set-Up - #*'Alternate Directions: 'Head north from Wilshire Blvd on Berendo. Turn right on 6th. It is on the back porch of the second house on the right. The house is beige with blue trim. #*'Original Directions: '''At Berendo and 6th St. There are houses with brick rises around them. The second house (white with blue trim) from the intersection has a canister at its back doorstep. #The Naked City - On Bonnie Brae St., just South of the intersection with Beverly Blvd., is a light blue house. The film canister is on the North side of the porch. #The Big Carnival - Heading south on Figueroa St. turn right on 9th St. (head west) on your immediate right (look north) there is a parking lot and further north of that is a white house with blue trim. On the back porch is the final film can. Trivia *Most of the Rockstar's games also have a similar system of collectible items. An example of this are the Pigeons/Seagulls of both Grand Theft Auto IV and its Episodes respectively and previous Grand Theft Autos which had hidden packages. *Many of the films that appear in the game were not released until after 1947, which is the year the game took place, making them anachronisms. However, all of the films' genres are defined as thrillers or film Noir so they were most likely inserted despite this flaw in order to go with the "Noir theme" of the game. Map Gallery Alley.png Angels.png Asphalt.png Body.png Bruteforce.png Cayolargo.png Crossfire.png Double.png Gunzc.png Leaveher.png Lonelyplace.png Mildred.png My sweet.png Nighthunter.png Ootp.png Pickupsouth.png Scalretr.png ShadowD.png Ssos.png Strain.png The spiral.png The3man.png Thebamboo.png Thebig.png Thebigheq.png Thecarnival.png Thedetour.png Theevil.png Thegilda.png Thekillers.png Thekilling.png Thelady.png Thelaura.png Thelet.png TheM.png Themaltese.png Thenac.png Thenaked.png Thenarrow.png Thenotorius.png Theodd.png Therififi.png Theset.png Thesleep.png Thesunset.png Thewomanw.png Thieves.png Thisgun.png Wheat.png Wherethe.png Videos thumb|500px|left|Gold Film Reels 1-10thumb|500px|left|Gold Film Reels 11-20thumb|500px|left|Gold Film Reels 21-30thumb|500px|left|Gold Film Reels 31-40thumb|500px|left|Gold Film Reels 41-50 Category:Gameplay